


Sobre mentiras y verdades

by Silvara_alhana



Series: Con una imagen [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt, Implied Relationships, M/M, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: Y en ese momento es consciente de que ha perdido. De que un año no es tiempo suficiente. De que mil kilómetros son solo un número inservible. De que Stanford ha sido un sueño, un espejismo. De que nunca podrá extirparse a Dean de las entrañas.





	Sobre mentiras y verdades

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para un reto de Wincest Infinito al que no llegué a tiempo. Aun así, dejó por aquí mi aportación. Bastante pobre y repetitiva, por cierto xD

 

**__ **

 

**_Hace un momento_ **

Cuatro de la mañana. Dos golpes descoordinados contra la puerta de su habitación. Y al abrir (el pulso derrapando), se ha encontrado con Dean. Tambaleante y con aspecto de haber lidiado contra monstruos que ni siquiera Sam conoce. No ha tenido tiempo de sentir la conmoción, de revivir el culebreo eléctrico de esa emoción oscura que le impulsó a huir de su familia. Porque Dean ha farfullado un Sammy alcohólico y con tres pasos, se ha desplomado sobre la silla de su escritorio. Sobre sus libros de Derecho. Sobre esa vida construida a base de arrancarse el corazón a diario. Un año de silencio que solo ha necesitado un segundo para encontrar fecha de caducidad.

**_Hace cuatro horas_ **

Un número desconocido, tres tonos y ha contestado la llamada por inercia.

—¿Diga? —Al otro lado silencio. Sonidos indescifrables e interferencias—. ¿Hola?

Y ha bastado esa respiración errática, fantasma, para que todas sus alarmas (esas que ya casi no recordaba) se hayan disparado. Lo ha sabido. Antes de oír su voz, antes de que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Antes de que ese susurro nasal, con regusto a tequila en cada sílaba, destruyera un año entero de sacrificio.  

—Cinco años. Tenía… cinco malditos años, Sammy.

El nombre de la niña era Maggie.

**_Ahora_ **

Se sienta junto a su hermano. Dean le mira desde su silla con los ojos vidriosos, vacíos, sin decir nada. Sam tampoco habla. No puede. El alma se le desgarra y apenas puede respirar. El espacio que hay entre ellos quema, abrasa. ¿Qué se dice cuando las cosas que de verdad importan abren heridas imposibles de curar? Así que lo observa, evocando cada línea de ese rostro que un día conoció tan bien. Esos ojos que sabían leer en sus profundidades, esa sonrisa fácil que enmascaraba todo aquello que no podían decir en voz alta. Casi lo había olvidado. La agonía sorda de estar tan cerca de su hermano. Las noches después de una mala caza, los vasos de whisky que ayudaban a espantar las muertes, las víctimas. Los rostros de aquellos que no podían salvar.

Se mantienen allí, resguardados por el silencio, hasta que Dean aparta la mirada y se derrumba sobre la mesa. Sam actúa guiado por su necesidad. Lo abraza, registrando la calidez, el aroma, el sufrimiento de su hermano. Y en ese momento es consciente de que ha perdido. De que un año no es tiempo suficiente. De que mil kilómetros son solo un número inservible. De que Stanford ha sido un sueño, un espejismo. De que nunca podrá extirparse a Dean de las entrañas.


End file.
